Electrical connectors are available for coupling a plurality of control circuits which transmit pulses, signals or other forms of electrical frequency patterns which activate and deactivate or cause a change in mode of operation of apparatus or systems to which they are interconnected. In some industrial, military and aerospace operations, it is necessary that such control circuits be protected against interference from stray or jamming radio frequencies which might interrupt or modify the transmitted electrical signal or pulse. Cables of said control circuits are provided with continuous unbroken shielding against such stray frequencies throughout the cable length. At an electrical connector or coupling of cable ends, such shielding must be continued and effective shielding means against such frequencies is desired between the two mating parts of the electrical connector.
Such electrical connectors are subject to repeated coupling and uncoupling of the parts, vibration, shock, and the corresive effect of the particular environment in which the connector is located.
Prior electrical connectors have included various types of construction for completing a grounding path from one electrical connector part to the other part. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,609,632 an annular grounding ring is provided with a band seated on one connector shell, the band being provided with widely spaced resilient curved fingers for engaging the other of said connector shells.